Redtail
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 47 moons (3.5 years) at death |death=Killed by Tigerclaw |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Deputy: |namesl = Redkit Redpaw Redtail |familyt =Mate: Mother: Father: Daughter: Sisters: Brother: |familyl = Brindleface Swiftbreeze Adderfang Sandstorm Spottedleaf, Willowpelt, Leopardfoot Patchpelt |mentor = Halftail |apps = Dustpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Bluefur |succeededby1=Lionheart |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Into the Wild, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour, The Last Hope, The Ultimate Guide }} Redtail is a small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive, bushy tail as red as fox fur, and feathered ears. History In the Super Edition Arc Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze gives birth to him and his sisters, Spottedkit and Willowkit. Their older siblings are Patchpelt and Leopardfoot. Redkit is seen with his littermates and mother just before the Clan meeting. He is later made an apprentice, with Sparrowpelt given as his mentor. He is trained by Thistleclaw along with his sister, Willowpaw. When Bluefur takes her kits to RiverClan, Stonekit brags that Redpaw has already shown him how to do the hunting crouch. :Near the end of the story, he is sitting with Bluestar as Redtail, now the deputy of ThunderClan. They watch the apprentices, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and his daughter Sandpaw. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Redtail is the ThunderClan deputy under Bluestar's leadership, and the mentor of Dustpaw. During a fight with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, Redtail dies at the claws of Tigerclaw, an ambitious ThunderClan warrior who hopes to become the next deputy of ThunderClan. Tigerclaw lies about Redtail's death, telling the rest of ThunderClan that the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart, had killed Redtail, and that he had killed Oakheart to avenge his fallen Clanmate's death. However, Tigerclaw's apprentice, Ravenpaw, witnessed what actually had happened. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall while he and Redtail were fighting, and then Tigerclaw killed Redtail since Oakheart was dead. :Firepaw later discovers the truth in his investigations of Redtail's death. Ravenpaw describes Redtail as very brave, and Bluestar refers to him as a noble cat. Dustpaw is devastated when he hears that his mentor has died. Bluestar then chooses Lionheart as the next deputy of ThunderClan instead of Tigerclaw. ''The Darkest Hour :Redtail appears as one of the cats who gives Firestar his nine lives. With his life he gives Firestar justice, and thanks Firestar for revealing the truth when no one else could, referring to Firestar exposing Tigerclaw's role in his death. :Later, Redtail is mentioned when Ravenpaw comes out of the barn the he and Barley share. It is said that Ravenpaw was the only cat besides Tigerstar that knew of Redtail's death. :During the battle against BloodClan, Firestar sees the dark fur and bushy red tail of Redtail, along with all the other StarClan cats that gave him his nine lives. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Last Hope :Redtail appears when Jayfeather is going over the cats who gave Firestar his nine lives, shortly after the leader's death. Jayfeather notes that he gave Firestar courage, though Redtail actually gave him justice. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Redtail briefly appears in one of the stories and is sick with greencough. He is overheard by Longtail speaking with Bluestar about hunting patrols. He orders Longtail and Darkstripe to go hunt, since they weren't sick. Battles of the Clans :In "Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest", Dustpaw mentions that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache after eating a rotten blackbird, and so he went out training with Tigerclaw instead. Tigerclaw asked if Redtail ever taught Dustpaw how to catch prey in trees, while he was teaching him how to swing from branches. His name is mentioned when Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe and Longtail confuse the attacking ShadowClan patrol with multiple Lightning Strikes. Dustpaw then calls out to Redtail, to fool the ShadowClan patrol into thinking that there are more cats fighting them. The Ultimate Guide : Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because he and his sisters, Spottedleaf and Willowpelt, are SkyClan descendants. *It is odd to note that Redtail fathered Sandstorm, as male tortoiseshells typically cannot father kits because they are commonly born sterile.Explained on Wikipedia *He has been mistakenly described with a russet pelt. *In ''The Last Hope, it is said that he gave Firestar a life of courage, when he really gave him a life of justice, and Lionheart gave him courage. * Redtail was originally going to be called Foxtail but was changed to Redtail beause Foxtail is a type of plant. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Brindleface: Daughter: :Sandstorm: Father: :Adderfang: Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Brother: :Patchpelt: Sisters: :Leopardfoot: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Nieces: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sorreltail: Grandnephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Grandnieces: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedkit: :Lilykit: Great-Grandnephews: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Molepaw: Great-Grandnieces: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Dawnpelt: :Cherrypaw: Granddaughters: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Unnamed kits: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Deputy Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters